bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Primal Type
PRIMAL TYPE ''' '''Animal Form: You gain Animal Form as a feat whether you meet the prerequisites or not while your Zanpakutou is released. You can go back and forth at will between your animal form and your human form. This may be taken multiple times, each time you take this you may choose another animal form. Improved Animal Form: Requires Animal Form to take. You can become a large or tiny creature with your Animal Form. You may take this multiple times to gain more size categories in each direction (IE 2 takings of this give you Huge creatures and Diminutive creatures.) You cannot become greater than Colossal or smaller than Fine with this ability. Improved Animalistic Strength: While you are in your animal or were-form, your Strength increases by 4. You may take this multiple times, each time add 2 to the bonus. Improved Animalistic Dexterity: While you are in your animal or were-form, your Dexterity increases by 4. You may take this multiple times, each time add 2 to the bonus. Improved Animalistic Constitution: While you are in your animal or were-form, your Constitution increases by 4. You may take this multiple times, each time add 2 to the bonus. Were-Form: This requires Animal Form and one other primal type ability to take. You may assume a hybrid form with one of your animal forms as a move action. You are either small, medium or large when in this form (if the animal in question is tiny or smaller you are small, if they are medium or large you are medium, if they are huge, gargantuan or colossal you are large while in were form. Do not adjust statistics for size.)While in that form you gain a bonus to all physical statistics equal to the number of Primal Type abilities you have. You also gain two claw attacks dealing 1d6 damage + 1d6 damage per 5 ranks of unarmed attack you have, as well as a bite attack that deals 1d8 damage + 1d8 damage per 5 ranks of unarmed attack you have. The claw attacks are your secondary attack. While in your were-form, you lose your Zanpakutou as it melds into your new form. At the end of your form it appears in your hand. Were-Form Efficiency: This requires Were-Form to take. While in your were-form, you may make a full attack action with your two claws and bite at a -2 penalty to attack rolls instead of a -5. Improved Were-form Efficiency: This requires Were-form efficiency to take. While in your were-form, your full attack action with your two claws and bite attack receives no penalty unless you already had one from a source other than your own making (Such as Quill Blast) Bite of the Serpent: Requires animal form to take. Your bite attack in animal and were-form your bite has a chance to poison the target. The taget must make a Fortitude save (Constitution based) or take 1 constitution damage. One minute later they must make another fortitude save (Constitution based) or take 1d4 constitution damage. Bite of the Rat: Requires Were-Form to take. Your bite attack in animal and were-form now has a chance to cause disease in your target. The target is allowed a Fortitude save to resist after 1d3 days. If they fail the save they take 1d3 Constitution damage and 1d3 dexterity damage. The DC is constitution based. Serpent's Tail: Requires Were-form to take. While in your animal or wereform, you gain a secondary tail attack that deals 1d8 damage + 1d8 damage per 5 ranks of unarmed strike you have. Wings of the Eagle: Requires Primal Form to take. You gain a pair of wings in your were-form that allow you to fly at twice your land speed with a maneuverability of good. Improved Wings of the Eagle: Requires Wings of the Eagle to take. You gain a pair of Wing Buffet attacks that deal 1d6 damage + 1d6 damage per 5 ranks of unarmed strike you have. Horns of the Ram: Requires Were-Form to take. You gain a gore attack that deals 1d8 damage + 1d8 damage per 5 ranks of unarmed strike you have. Hooves of the Gazelle: Requires Were-form to take. You gain a bonus to your land speed equal to 10 feet. You may take this multiple times. Add 10 feet to the bonus each time. Serpent's Grip: Requires Serpent's Tail to take. While in animal or wereform, you have the improved grab special ability. If a creature with this special attack hits with a melee weapon (usually a claw or bite attack), it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. No initial touch attack is required. Grip of the Python Requires Serpent's tail to take. You may constrict any grappled opponent while you're in your animal or wereform. A creature with this special attack can crush an opponent, dealing bludgeoning damage, after making a successful grapple check. The amount of damage is equal to your tail attack damage. If the creature also has the improved grab ability it deals constriction damage in addition to damage dealt by the weapon used to grab. Rhino Rush: Requires improved animal form at least once. You gain the Trample special ability while in animal or were-form. As a full-round action, a creature with this special attack can move up to twice its speed and literally run over any opponents at least one size category smaller than itself. The creature merely has to move over the opponents in its path; any creature whose space is completely covered by the trampling creature’s space is subject to the trample attack. If a target’s space is larger than 5 feet, it is only considered trampled if the trampling creature moves over all the squares it occupies. If the trampling creature moves over only some of a target’s space, the target can make an attack of opportunity against the trampling creature at a –4 penalty. A trampling creature that accidentally ends its movement in an illegal space returns to the last legal position it occupied, or the closest legal position, if there’s a legal position that’s closer. A trample attack deals bludgeoning damage (the creature’s zanpakutou damage + 1-1/2 times its Str modifier). The creature’s descriptive text gives the exact amount. Trampled opponents can attempt attacks of opportunity, but these take a –4 penalty. If they do not make attacks of opportunity, trampled opponents can attempt Reflex saves to take half damage. The save DC against a creature’s trample attack is Strength based. A trampling creature can only deal trampling damage to each target once per round, no matter how many times its movement takes it over a target creature. Primal Form: Requires Were-Form and three other Primal Type abilities to take. While in your Were-form, your physical statistic bonuses from were-form are doubled and your natural attack damage is increased by one size category. Primal Regeneration: Requires Primal Form to take. You gain Fast Healing 5 while in your Were-form. You may take this multiple times. Each time it's taken you gain +1 fast healing. Primal Skin: Requires Primal-Form to take. You gain damage reduction 5/- while in your were-form that stacks with other forms of damage reduction. You may take this multiple times to gain +1/- Damage reduction. Primal Armor: Requires Primal Form to take. You gain Natural Armor equal to the number of Primal Type abilities you have on your Zanpakutou. Breath of the Dragon: Requires 3 other primal abilities to take. You gain a breath weapon that deals 2d6 elemental (Choose Fire, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Sonic, Force, Water, Psychic or Negative Energy )damage and allows a reflex save (constitution based) for half damage. The reflex save is constitution based. This breath weapon is either a 60 foot line or a 30 foot cone. This must be decided upon taking this ability the first time, it cannot be changed afterward. You must wait 1d4 rounds before using it again. This may only be used in your animal or were-forms. You may take this ability multiple times to up the DC of the Reflex save by 2 or to add 2d6 more damage to the attack. Skin of the Dragon: Requires 2 other primal abilities to take. Choose one element (Fire, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Sonic, Force, Water, Psychic or Negative Energy ) You gain resistance 10 to that element. This may be taken up to three times for each element.